


We Clean Our Own Messes

by orphan_account



Series: Cotton Candy Fluff [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff fluff fluff: Morning after Kara's first night at Cat's penthouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Clean Our Own Messes

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write fluff in any format other than one shots, so that will have to be enough. Hope you enjoy!

Cat awoke to an empty bed, despite having gone to bed with a certain Kryptonian. For a brief moment, she wondered if Kara was out saving some poor, helpless citizen. The idea that Kara had regretted the evening crossed her mind briefly, but Cat pushed it aside. There were too many other reasons for why Kara might have needed to run out so early and Cat refused to wallow in self-doubt.

The loud crash from the kitchen ensured that she didn’t. It was followed by irritated grumblings that Cat didn’t need super-hearing to make out. She rolled out of bed and threw on a robe before heading towards the kitchen, her mind too wrapped in the haze of sleep to properly consider what damage Kara had inflicted.

Despite having son entering her teenage years, Cat was quite proud to say that her penthouse was always in pristine condition. Besides a few stray files and Carter’s homework, everything was exactly where it should be. It drove Cat insane to come home to anything less and everyone of her household employees were well aware of that.

However, none of them worked over the weekend.

“What have you done to my kitchen?”

Kara was standing in the middle of the kitchen, coated in flour, along with everything else within four feet. Fortunately, nothing appeared to be broken, and while Kara’s apologetic smile did put a dent in Cat’s fury, the idea of cleaning all of it up still irked her.

“Pancakes?” Kara offered with equal parts sweetness and hesitation.

“And why,” Cat said lowly, taking several steps towards Kara until she was standing directly in front of Kara, “Is it all over my kitchen?”

“I’m sorry,” Kara muttered. “I’ll clean it, I promise.”

Cat’s face softened at the way Kara pouted and reached up to brush away a bit of flour on the tip of Kara’s nose, and was rewarded with a light blush. “How did you manage to absolutely trash my home?”

“I didn’t trash all of it,” Kara protested, but the words died in her throat. “I’m sorry. I kind of got distracted while I was whisking.” She motioned to the bowl and whisk on the counter, both of which were dented and beyond future use. “I’ll pay for new ones.”

Cat sighed and shook her head. “Nonsense. What distracted you so much?”

It was with great interest that Cat watched Kara’s face turn the same color as Supergirl’s cape. “It just sort of hit me that you and I, last night,” she waved to Cat and then herself awkwardly, unable to a synonym for the word she’d been screaming last night. Cat refused to offer any help, though, and just stared back at her with a smirk. “Good morning. Have I said that yet?”

“I don’t think you have,” Cat laughed lowly. “Good morning, beautiful.”

Kara beamed at her and the rest of Cat’s frustrations with the state of her kitchen melted away. Her babbling was equally adorable. “So, I hate to say it, but I don’t think we’re actually going to have pancakes this morning.”

“I’m out of flour, aren’t I?” Cat groaned, resting her head against Kara’s shoulder. She felt Kara nod once.

“I can go pick us up something, just tell me where to go,” Kara suggested.

Cat seriously debated it for a moment, but pressed a kiss against Kara’s collar bone and shook her head. Kara was wearing nothing more than Cat’s spare robe and despite the flour on it, Cat didn’t want to see her in real clothes just yet. “I can make something else. How hungry are you?”

It was a ridiculous question and Cat knew it the moment she asked. “Very.”

“Of course you are.” Cat kissed Kara’s jawline before pulling back and walking towards the couch with a sway to her hips. “Clean the kitchen and then I’ll start.”

A soft whimper of protest followed her out, but Cat pretend to not acknowledge it. A proud smirk found its way onto Cat’s lips as she approached the couch and saw Kara’s shirt from the night before tossed unceremoniously across it. With a certain gentleness, Cat picked it up and shifted the fabric through her fingers.

Still holding onto the shirt in one hand, Cat reached for her purse, still sitting on the coffee table, and pulled out her phone to text Carter.

_Miss you. Hope everything’s going well with your dad._

Despite the relatively early hour, he responded almost immediately.

_You too! Everything’s good, but I have to come by at some point today. I forgot my laptop._

“Everything okay?” Kara called from the kitchen. Cat wondered if she was listening for any change in Cat’s heartbeat or if she was always that sensitive.

“Yes,” Cat responded while sending a message to Carter that she’d be home all day. “Carter just forgot his laptop. He’ll be coming by later.”

“Does he need it now? I can fly it by.” Only a beat went by before Kara corrected herself. “That would be a really bad idea, wouldn’t it?”

“I don’t know how I’d be able to explain Supergirl delivering his laptop.”

She stared down at Kara’s shirt and then glanced over at her phone, wondering just how much time they had until Carter came back. While he would probably be thrilled to see Kara, Cat didn’t want to explain to him what exactly she was doing in the apartment. Nor to Carter’s father, if he ended up coming up.

“Kara?” she called loudly. “Come here.”

“I’m almost done, I swear!”

Cat rolled her eyes before pulling down the shoulder of her robe slightly, testing just how sensitive Kryptonian hearing was. Kara appeared in the doorway instantly.

“Come here,” Cat repeated and pulled Kara onto the couch with her once in reach. The way Kara’s breath hitched sent a shiver through Cat and she grazed her teeth against Kara’s pulse point teasingly. “I think a round two might be required before Carter arrives.”

Kara pushed Cat back against the cushions and trailed her lips down the exposed skin possessively. “I think we can manage that,” she mumbled against Cat’s chest. Yet only a few moments into their second tryst, a loud grumbling sound came from Kara’s stomach. Her head shot up, looking just as shocked as Cat. “I’m sorry. I can keep going.”

Cat ran a hand through Kara’s hair and smiled indulgently. “No, you can’t. Finish in the kitchen and I’ll make you breakfast.”

“After?” The look on Kara’s face was borderline desperate.

“After,” Cat promised.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will write angst for this ship, but today is not that day.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://rose-by-the-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
